Many pitchers are inherently non-nestable, and being relatively large they have created a storage problem at the location where they are to be used. Beverages are frequently served in public places such as restaurants in pitchers and, therefore, it is necessary to have a relatively large supply of pitchers on hand. If the pitchers are simply placed on a counter, they occupy excessive space. If the pitchers are stacked on one another on the counter there is a danger that they will fall to the floor. Inasmuch as pitchers can be readily contaminated by dust or refuse which might fall therein, it is desirable to store the pitches in an inverted position which presents an added problem because of the fact that pitchers are generally unstable when resting on a counter in the inverted position.
For these and other reasons it is not uncommon in restaurants and the like to store the pitchers on overhead hooks where the ceiling is sufficiently high to permit it, but that method of storage in itself presents other problems related to the difficulty experienced by short people in attempting to reach the pitchers to hang them on the hooks and to remove them from hooks. As a consequence, it would be desirable to provide a compact and attractive rack for holding and protecting a plurality of pitchers at the point of use and from which the pitchers could be easily removed when needed.